Red Stinger (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When played behind a Plant: This becomes 7 /2 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = The bigger they are, the harder they go boom.}} Red Stinger is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /7 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability changes its stats to 7 /2 if it is played behind a Plant in its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When played behind a Plant: This becomes 7 /2 . *'Set:' Event Card description "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble." Update history Update 1.26.3 * Health change: 6 → 7 . * Ability change: "When played behind a Plant: 'This becomes 6 /2 ." → "'When played behind a Plant: This becomes 7 /2 ." Strategies With Red Stinger is a very useful plant to play as offense or defense of your choice. Its stats are similar to Pea-Nut, and costs 1 more sun and has 2 extra health. If you play the Red Stinger behind a plant, it becomes stronger but less defensive like Carrotillery that can deal great damage to a zombie or the zombie hero. If not, it becomes more defensive, which could help to keep it alive and attack slowly. Either way, you can play it as offense or defense, depending on what the zombie hero can plan and what strategy you prefer to play. Be careful against Crazy heroes and Brainy heroes, as playing Red Stinger behind a plant can allow Crazy heroes to destroy it very easily with a Bungee Plumber (or for Brainy Heroes, use Rocket Science). Against Hearty heroes, try to play Red Stinger behind a plant so it can be immune to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Being a flower plant, Red Stinger is really useful when playing as Wall-Knight as it can benefit Power Flower and Briar Rose. However, Red Stinger should be used as a 2 /6 plant in this case, as you may want it to survive as long as possible to maximize the effect from Power Flower and Briar Rose. It should be noted that Red Stinger is not able to change its form after being played, even if another plant is played in front of it or that plant is destroyed. Against Red Stinger can sometimes be very dangerous if it is behind a plant as it may be hard to destroy and deal huge damage to a strong zombie or the zombie hero. In that case, Bungee Plumber, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and about any Strikethrough zombie can help destroy Red Stinger behind a plant, unless the zombie is destroyed by a trick. If Red Stinger is not played behind a plant, it can protect the plant hero with itself. To stop it, use Deadly zombies, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray. Despite looking like being harmed when it is behind a plant, Evaporate cannot instantly destroy it in this state. Gallery Red_Stinger_New_Statistics.png|Statistics Red_Stinger_New_Card.png|Card Trivia *It is the first Event card in the Guardian class. *It and Toadstool are currently the only plants from Lost City to return to this game. *Its description uses a part of its Plants vs. Zombies 2 Almanac entry. **In fact, its ability is very similar to its version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as it can become more offensive or defensive of the player's choice on where it is played. *In the collection screen, the Red Stinger's appearance is based on its appearance when played behind a plant. *If played behind a plant, it will seem as it's damaged. This is most likely an oversight. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Flower cards